December of the Moon
by Wikked
Summary: December is one of the very few Children of the Moon left in this world and to survive you only have to follow three simple rules: 1) Do Not get close to anyone! 2) Do Not roam the streets when you've turned 3) Stay away from the supernatural, no vampire is different. December has done very good in following these rules, but will she break them? Disclaimer: I only own December OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there. Got this idea like two seconds ago so I wrote it down and I want to know what you think. Is it good and should I continue it? :) **

**Read away,  
Wikked**

* * *

I could sense the presence of vampires, a gift I was very lucky to have. As one of the very few Children of the Moon that is left in this world it is very important to stay out of sight. There was very few left of our race, however the venom of which we are turned seemed to have changed. Just like the vampires, humans and shapeshifters we had our own sent which told every supernatural being that we were children of the moon, now however, with us being so few the venom had evolved. We no longer had that unique smell, which was really usefull. Considering how many vampires there really are, being able to hide is important. I had learned over the years. How to survive without being noticed, I had actually passed a vampire without them realizing what I was. As long as I hid in the nights of fullmoon I was pretty safe.

We, just like vampires, stop aging as soon as we get infected. I was bitten on my 18th bithday. I had gone out with my friendsthat night and decided to walk home alone. This was 1983 so I wasn't all that old, but I still had learned the way of survival. There was three rules. One, Do Not get close to anyone. Yes, I had friends but only other children of the moon really knew me. Two, make sure you don't roam the streets at night when you turn, you'll not have control of yourself and the situation and deaths will draw the attention of vampires. Three, Stay away from the supernatural. Don't think that some vampires are different, they're not. The last one is a mistake I've made myself. I got close to someone and they sent several vampires after me. Luckily I managed to shake them and I haven't seen them since.

My name is December, December of the Moon. Only those who know my true identity call me December of the Moon. To others I'm known as December Adams, I sort of stole the surname from the Adams family movie. I always loved that movie.

I move around alot and to every new town I move I make sure there are sealed and secret tunnels to run in when I turn. It's surprising how many tunnels there are in this country. I lived there for a few years and then moved to the next town. I am very proud of myself I haven't taken a life in 10 years, which is quite an achievement for someone who completely loses control every full moon.

I had been getting better, for years I hated myself for killing those innocent people but eventually I came to terms with what I was and made sure I wouldn't hurt anyone again. I'm actually very shy and kind. Only, people never get to see that. Many times I find myself wishing that I could just find someone to love, but my only chance was to find another child of the moon and we kept two ourselves, going in couples would be to dangerous. So I had no hope of finding love but I still wanted it badly.

Killing time I did alot of different stuff, sometimes I went to high school, sometimes I went to college and sometimes I worked. It really depended on the mood I was in.

I walked up the staires heading to my appartment, I unlocked the door as soon as I reached the 4th floor, where my appartment was. I threw my keys in the yin and yang- formed bowl, where I always put them and threw myself at the couch. It had been a really hard fullmoon this night. I was pretty much bleeding everywhere but it would heal, still sucked though. It put a huge strain on my body, I had trouble moving and after every step came an ache which was hard to ignore. I wouldn't be surprised if someone heard me last night, I had been late so I had been sloppy. That never ended well, it was best to move. Just in case. With much whining and force I managed to pull myself up, I walked over to my map and studied it for awhile.

"Alaska", I finally said. "Yep, never been to Alaska... Now let's see where I can find some tunnels..."

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I want December to have some sort of romance with someone but I don't really know who so if you have any idea than tell me in a review. Also tell me if you like it so far and if I should continue :P **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize that no one really stuck for this story. But I decided to write another chapter so people have something more to work with. I hope you like this. And I want a love interest for December but I don't really know who so if anyone has a suggestion, please tell me :) **

* * *

I walked along the streets in Alaska. I'd never been here before and it was really cold outside so it took some getting used too. I had found a really sweet little appartment in town, if you could call it town. It wasn't really that big. It was a really small, rarely sunny, little town. Ish. I had a thick jacket on with fur and tight jeans. It looked almost like a cocoon. I turned into a little store that was selling clothes when all my alarmclocks went off. Vampires. And alot of them. I looked around in the shop and to my surprise they were all yellow-eyes. But that meant they didn't feed of humans. Did that mean I could trust them? No... I couldn't trust anyone. I was doomed to walk this earth alone for eternity. That was my curse as one of the Children of the Moon. I acted cool and walked into the store, I met one of the vampires between two shelves. She was very petite and had black short hair. She seemed nice enough. Suddenly another vampire came to get her, he looked up at me. He had a very depressed look on his face and had bronze colored hair. He still looked at me very strangely. As if he knew. Did he know that I was one of the Children of the Moon? No, he couldn't. He turned and walked away with that little one and I sighed in relief. That could have gone really badly. I walked out of the store with no hesitation and more or less ran home.

Edward p.o.v.

I didn't want to be here. It was too much watching them and hearing their thought os love. Their concern. It was just too much. I knew Bella was sitting at home moving on, hopefully, while I was in massive pain. Alice had of course dragged the whole family out to go shopping. I don't know if this could qualify as shopping though, not in such a small town as this. Alice dragged us into a clothing store and we all looked around. Alice tried to find something to work with, she would buy something and then resow it. We walked in there for a while when someone came in. I closed her thoughts out, I didn't want to pry. The others decided it was time to leave so I went to get alice. I looked up at her.

"He's looking very depressed", she thought. Suddenly she got very worried.

"Does he know? That I'm one of the children of the moon? No, he can't. It isn't possible", she thought. I took Alice and left with the others. Letting her run.

When we got out I stopped Carlisle and the others. Watching as the girl ran away.

"What is it, Edward?", Carlisle asked.

"That girl... She wasn't human", I said confused. Children of the moon? I hadn't heard of that.

"What do you mean, Edward? She smelled human", Emmett argued.

"I could hear her thought. She said she was one of the Children of the Moon", I said.

"Children of the Moon?", Jasper repeated.

"Wait, I think I've heard of that. Now that you meantioned it. Caius, of the volturi, hates them. I thought there wasn't anyone left. Apparently Caius was almost killed by one so he destroyed all he could find", Carlisle explained.

"So what are they? Werewolves? What about the Black family?", Esme asked.

"The black family aren't werewolves, they are shapeshifters. She, the girl. She is a real werewolf", Carlisle answered.

"She can't be a threath though. She was terrified. She was scared I knew about her so she has no intention of killing us at least", I explained.

"I think she seemed nice. I think I'm going to find her and talk to her", Alice said happily.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a such a good idea... You'll only scare her away", I said.

December p.o.v.

I sat in my appartment, still recovering when I heard a knock on the door. My head snapped in the direction of the door and looked suspiciously at it. I could sense that it was a vampire behind it. But if they wanted to kill me they would havejust torn the door down. They wouldn't knock on my door. Slowly, I walked forward. I touched the door handle but didn't turn it. I was still hesitating. I decided I would face my destiny and opened the door.

"Hi there! I'm Alice and we are going to such good friends", the petite one exclaimed and I looked at her chocked. She was the only one around.

"I'm sorry?", I choked out.

"Oh, my brother Edward, the one who you saw. He can read minds so we know what you are and you know what we are!", she explained. "No worries, we don't like killing, that's why we live on animals and not humans", she continued.

"I... I've got something to do. I'm sorry. You've come at a bad time", I tried.

"Nonsence! You have nothing to do but you don't have to be afraid. You don't have to be alone anymore", she said calmly. As wierd as it was. I really did believe her.

"So... what now?", I managed to get out.

"Now you meet the family. Don't worry, you don't have to fear us", she said and in that moment a bunch of vampires walked in. I started to panic more and more. Realizing that if they wanted to take me down. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay, let me introduce you all. That's Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Over there you have Carlisle and Esme. They are like the parents of this family and this is Jasper, he's my husband", Alice introduced.

"Where did the... Edward go?", I asked.

"He left, he lost his mate so he's a bit down", Alice explained.

"What about you? Who are you?", Esme asked.

"I'm December of the Moon. But officially my name is December Adams", I said.

"Welcome to the family, furball", Emmett said and I looked at him frightened.

"He's joking, don't scare her, Emmett!", Esme yelled.

"Welcome to the family, December", Esme continued calmly.


End file.
